


【勋兴】《瘦马》8

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】《瘦马》8

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

8

张艺兴这边工作人员不少，梁晴还带了两个才入行的小助理跟着一起去了医院。  
救护车来去匆匆，现场乱哄哄一片，马场这边的负责人也出来了，剧组那边好像还有一组还在拍摄，金钟仁询问了些当时的情况。  
回头一看，吴世勋怎么不见了？  
再找了找，看到吴世勋握着手机走了回来。  
金钟仁拽了拽吴世勋，凑在耳边，“你要不先去医院呗，这儿有我。”  
吴世勋从背后拉了把金钟仁，“不急，反正我又不是大夫。等会儿，戏唱完再走。”

金钟仁一时反应不过来，不一会儿，就看着Amy小跑着过来了。  
吴世勋努了努嘴，Amy站在一群记者跟前，包一拉，开始发红包，“诸位辛苦了，这是我们金总给各位的。一会儿还要请大家去后边喝茶。”  
金钟仁呆若木鸡，看着Amy还有吴世勋这边的几个工作人员一阵风似的，把这帮记者带走了。  
有几个不太想去的，也架不住Amy身边那个铁塔一般的保安，帮他把机器一收，半胁迫似的往后边酒店走去。

“老吴你干嘛呀…”金钟仁瞅了眼吴世勋，吴世勋好像刚发完短信，把手机往兜里一放。  
吴世勋先走，金钟仁在后头跟着，“这事儿你可不能赖我啊。”  
吴世勋恶狠狠看了金钟仁一眼，“一会儿把你平常泡妞的演技都给我拿出来。”

电梯合上的时候，两个人的脸映在电梯门上，眉眼都清晰可见。  
吴世勋冷不丁的像是解释又像是自言自语，“我的人，媒体舆论方向我把控一下不过分吧。”  
金钟仁单手扶额，“知道了知道了。”

吴世勋进门的时候，一帮人正坐在桌前，本来叽叽喳喳的，看到来人不自觉渐渐安静了起来。  
金钟仁先坐下，吴世勋坐在金钟仁的旁边。  
有记者是认识金钟仁的，跟着搭话，“金总，有什么吩咐呗，还让您破费。”  
金钟仁清了清嗓子，“是这样的，我们这戏刚开机，就出了这样儿的事。我希望咱们媒体朋友啊，发新闻稿跟我们公司过过眼，别发什么不该发的东西出去。”说完，他瞟了眼吴世勋。

底下人都不说话，吴世勋给Amy使了个眼色，Amy站了起来，“那就麻烦各位让我看一看今天的照片，金总的意思，不该拍的，各位也别存着心思想留下来。”

有几个记者闻言，下意识把自己的设备往后藏了藏。  
原本一言不发喝水的吴世勋把水杯往桌上一搁，“听话的，拿着钱平平安安从这儿出去。不听话的，就保证不了各位的平安了。”

不一会儿，看着下头一个一个的放弃抵抗，吴世勋冷笑，什么无冕之王。  
无良娱记最让人讨厌。

张艺兴从直到进了医院才开始觉得痛，医生过来看了一轮，他从床上被拖到轮椅上。  
梁晴大呼小叫带着他去拍X光，张艺兴叫了一声梁晴，梁晴俯下身，听到张艺兴对他说，“先别跟我妈说。”  
梁晴哦了一声，把张艺兴推进了放射科。

他年纪很小的时候就出来了，一开始妈妈没法随时照顾他。后来就是，也不必照顾了。  
就那么混混沌沌的长大，虽然在日常生活上依旧一团糟，但是对于被照顾的这层需要，也实打实的逐渐削弱。

再次被推出来的时候，梁晴声音小了些，想来大概是被护士警告过了，不能大声喧哗，“哥，我先送你回去休息，然后过来等你的检查结果。”  
张艺兴点点头，“谢谢。”  
病房白茫茫的一片，从墙壁到寝具。  
小助理帮忙办好了住院手续，病号服静静放在病床的枕头上。  
张艺兴对着两个小姑娘说了一声，“辛苦了，今天就早点回去吧。”  
梁晴把张艺兴扶到床上，眼神示意她俩真的可以走了，等到病房门被关上之后，轻手轻脚帮张艺兴换衣服。

“梁晴，我这人是不是特烦，特难伺候啊？”张艺兴胳膊不太能抬起来，呲牙咧嘴的。  
梁晴摇头，“我在给您当助理之前，也给别人当过，有的简直是双面人，能把人吓死。”  
张艺兴总体来说，确实是个不错的老板，对身边人的好都真心实意。不触及底线的话，也不会疾言厉色的。这种性格，怪不得吴总喜欢。

“敢情全是同行衬托的啊？”张艺兴轻轻哼了一声，梁晴倒听不出是高兴还是不高兴了。

张艺兴嘴上这样，还是乖乖的在床上躺好，“梁晴，没事儿你也早点回去吧。”  
梁晴帮张艺兴盖好被子，“你连个陪人都没有，我现在走了，你明天记恨起来得把我炒了。”  
张艺兴现在笑都不敢大笑，嘴咧了咧，“去你的，哪有那么刻薄，那你忙一天了，先去吃饭吧。等你回来片子可能就好了，顺路取回来。”  
梁晴嗯了一声，帮张艺兴带上门，出去了。

天空下午之后突然晴转多云，这会儿从窗口看出去，灰扑扑一片。张艺兴触景生情，觉得天气简直就像自己的心情一样。  
他眼睛酸酸涩涩的，这会儿早就不想哭了。  
头被软噗噗的枕头托着，人也有一点困倦。  
不知道自己到底睡着了，还是没睡着。  
耳朵像是还醒着，门咔哒一声响，张艺兴没说话，想来是梁晴回来了。  
来人窸窸窣窣的，坐在张艺兴旁边。

“梁晴，我渴了。”张艺兴眼皮子没抬，只说了这么一句。然后听到很轻的接水声，不一会儿，纸杯就凑到了自己跟前。

屋里没开灯，只有外面一点点落日余晖的光亮，背着光，面目黑黢黢的。  
张艺兴喝了一口，再仔细看的时候，看到扶着自己的人是朴灿烈，他差点呛住。  
朴灿烈穿着个连帽衫，戴着毛线帽，口罩遮住了大半张脸。  
张艺兴觉得有些不自在，但是他不敢乱动，僵着身子看朴灿烈把纸杯放在床头。  
昏暗的环境里，两个人都不说话。

其实张艺兴委实不知道该说点什么，还记得两个人最后一次共处一室的时候。  
张艺兴说的是，“你就死鸭子嘴硬好了。”  
朴灿烈面带讥诮，“自甘下贱谁又能拦得住你。”

年少的时候口无遮拦，很多话在今时想起来已经没有当初那么难过了。  
当初一起挤在一个连空调都没有的小工作室里，  
天热了只能睡地上，天亮了多穿几层睡觉。  
做着无人问津的音乐，吃着最便宜的速食饭。  
那时的张艺兴和朴灿烈没有鲜衣怒马少年时，只有一腔热血，和彼此。

回想起那段暗无天日的时光，  
谁能想到彼此走到今天都终于有了这出头之日。

“说可能是骨裂，别怕。”朴灿烈的声音又在耳边响起，把张艺兴从遥远的思绪里拉了回来。  
张艺兴垂着头一言不发。  
记忆里最近一次有朴灿烈陪着的生病，是那次吃坏了肚子，他窝在小诊所的长椅上输液，连三十块的床位费也要省。  
朴灿烈坐在旁边，椅子对他来说有些大。  
大半夜的，张艺兴疼得昏昏沉沉，朴灿烈手捂热了放在张艺兴肚子上。张艺兴一动，昏昏欲睡的朴灿烈就清醒一次，把手的位置重新放好。

夜幕铺天盖地的罩下来，房间里快什么都看不到了，两个人面对着面再不说半句话。  
朴灿烈叹气，从兜里不知道掏出来什么，放在了张艺兴的床头。  
然后把张艺兴安置的睡好，“我走了。”

张艺兴点了点头，也不知道朴灿烈在黑暗里有没有看到。  
朴灿烈拉开门的时候，正好不知道哪里来的几句歌声，顺着门缝飘了进来，很低，但是辨识度太高了：  
我身骑白马 走三关  
改换素衣 回中原  
放下西凉 无人管  
一心只想 王宝钏

门被重新关上了，张艺兴没有意识到，自己的脸湿漉漉，是凉的。  
他知道的朴灿烈是世界上最干净阳光的男生，起码自己不配。  
现在的朴灿烈是粉丝的，是家人的，  
永远不会是他张艺兴的朴灿烈了。

梁晴没过一会儿就回来了，他进来是打开了床头的灯，看到张艺兴醒了先咦了一声。  
看了眼床头，咦的声音更大了。  
“哥，有人来过吗？”梁晴把张艺兴扶起来，靠在床头上。  
张艺兴面无表情摇摇头，“没有。”  
梁晴啧了声，“难道入院还有旺仔牛奶的赠送吗？哥，你摸摸，还是热的。”

张艺兴没有听到梁晴后面再说了什么，他脑子里突然开始循环记忆里的这样一段对话，  
“你不是最近在减肥吗？不要喝旺仔牛奶。”  
“可是我觉得你和旺仔长得很像。”  
“那你看我就好了，再看我就把你吃掉。”  
“那我生病的时候可以喝旺仔牛奶吗？”  
“可以。”

张艺兴眼角掉了一滴泪，他觉得自己这样不好，最近哭的太多了，迟早有一天会瞎的。

Amy坐在副驾上，她现在要陪吴世勋去医院。吴世勋从上车以后就没说什么话，一言不发闷闷不乐的。  
Amy一路也顺势装作鸵鸟，没走一会儿，吴世勋突然敲了敲座椅背，“Amy，都处理的干净了吗？”  
Amy身子一震，“嗯，包括张先生和朴先生一起出现在镜头里的照片都删了。”  
吴世勋点头，“那就好，你辛苦了，把我送到医院就回家吧。”

Amy忙不迭点头，以前呢她总觉得吴总有些不近人情。后来吴世勋和张艺兴在一起久了，共情能力简直直线提升，对待身边人都多了些人情味。

她正神游着电话突然响了，Amy接起来之后战战兢兢扭过头去，“吴总，您还记不记得今天约了客户吃饭？”  
吴世勋眉头紧锁，看了眼备忘录，“不是说推到明天？”  
说到一半他自己也想起来了，Amy说过，因为是国外客户，推不到第二天，只能推后一小时。  
Amy真的恨不得原地打死自己，犯这种低级错误，“陆总已经先过去了，希望您也能出席。”

吴世勋的脸在Amy的角度根本看不清楚，她心惊胆跳等了一会儿，才听到吴世勋轻声说了句，“那先去见客户吧，你给梁晴打个电话问问情况。”

梁晴那边过了好一会儿才接起来电话，声音压低了些，带着克制，“喂？Amy姐。”  
“张先生怎么样了？”Amy看了眼吴世勋。  
梁晴嗯了一声，“我哥没事儿，医生说骨头没断，谢天谢地，只是骨裂。”  
Amy看到吴世勋也送了口气，她声音也放松了一些，“那太好了，我和吴总本来要过来的，但是突然有些公事，吴总忙完以后就过来看张先生。”

Amy这头已经挂了，梁晴还举着手机在张艺兴边上。刚刚一看来电是Amy的时候，张艺兴就让自己开免提。  
现在张艺兴已经缩回了被窝里，被子盖住了半个脸，像睡着了一样。

tbc.


End file.
